The prince of Ligjtning
by shadowsneak88
Summary: Jay is the son of the fourth raikage people are suppose to count on him to defend the village when he becomes Raikage but the question is can he?


Key:

Human talking…

 _Human thinking_

 **Demon talking**..

Demon _thinking_

 **"** **Jutsu"**

 _Noises_

 **Prologue**

Tapping could be heard all the from the hallway it was a girl running she had long blondish hair and a hidden cloud Forehead protector she was in the state of shock. She had Kumo gear on and bandages around her ankles "Lord Raikage I'm here" she said panting. He had a child in his hands he wore a white unbutton jacket with loose pants and gold weighted bracelets. "Yugito are you sure you want to do this" He said looking at her seriously he also had goldish hair his skin tone was dark. His hair was braided into four short braids there was a ninja next to him he wore a simple trench coat and an anbu mask. "I'm sure Lord Ay I'll protect this village even if I have to die for it" She said her voice shaking "Yugito there is a chance you might live" The ninja said his voice stern "What are you naming the child" Yugito said trying to find a lighter subject.

"Jay his name is Jay" The Raikage said holding back tears "Lord Raikage we have to do this now" The man said as he walked Yugito to a bed and laid her back. Ay put the child next to her ok the guy did some hand seals and then touched Yugito's stomach. Unsealing the seal around her stomach she blacked out all she heard were slurs of words. She could only see on thing the hope of her village the new Jinchuuriki and possible Raikage Jay.

 **3 Hours later**

She awoke clothed with the Raikage sitting in the chair next to her "Did it work" She said weakly he nodded she smiled at the boy still next to her. The child now had a seal on its stomach and was crying until she smiled the child laughed and reached at her. "You still have half of the two tails" Ay said his hands were crossed. She looked at him "I know I can sense his chakra" She said with a sigh "I'm going with you to fight the Akatsuki" Ay said almost like and order "No I have to fight alone if you die and I die I wouldn't forgive myself" She said and looked at jay "Bee is just going to have to train him on how to use Matatabi" She said looking at her hands which were balled into a fist. "Did he save that girl" Yugito said implying about another Jinchuuriki named Fuu. "Yes he did but barely he is bringing her now" Ay said thinking.

 _*Boom*_ the sound rang out through the hospital they were in "Yugito It's time good luck" Ay said as he watched her run out of the room.

 **10 years later**

"Jay It's time to train" A green haired girl said while knocking on his door and running down the stairs the boy got up excited he put his gear on which was some loose pants a shirt his fore head protector with a cloud symbol. His skin tone was dark as well as his father and goldish hair. Which was Medium length and spiky he put on his weights which were his father's starting weights. They weighed 530 pounds each bracelet he slipped them on and walked out the door he saw Fuu doing her push ups she wore a long sleeve shirt a skirt and a fishnet under shirt. He started his push ups as well "How many are you at" Jay asked her she looked at him "200" She said softly "it's time for me to catch up then" He said while speeding up he seemed to be actually catching up with her.

 **5 minutes later**

"1,052" Jay shouted getting up "1,049" Fuu shouted behind him there were loud rhythmic thumps coming up the stares it was Ay "Jay how many Jutsu have you learned" He said looking at him "3 c rank 5 b rank and 2 A rank" Jay responded. The Raikage only scoffed "Fuu how many jutsu" He said staring at her "13 jutsu sir" He grinned looking proud. Jay clenched his fist and ran into his room grabbed a scroll darted out for the training ground. His training ground was his backyard it was private just how he liked he looked at the scroll and saw one a B ranked jutsu. **"Lightning style: Lightning Dragon"** He said and a dragon made out of pulsing electricity appeared he held it there making it bigger. This was how he trained to get stronger everyday. He started sweating he could feel the emense amount of chakra leaving his body. "Jay wait for me" Fuu screamed as she ran out and started practicing a different jutsu.

Ay walked out and smiled _"The future 5th Raikage" he thought_ as Jay kept using more and more of his chakra 55 minutes later he was out of chakra he passed out.

 **Inside of his head**

 _"What the hell?" jay said it echoed down the hall he was in with water on the ground_ **"So it really is you huh already almost died did ya"** _he heard a loud voice say and walked forward "Who the hell are you" Jay said as he went through open door their was a giant cage and a blue beast behind it._ **"I am Matatabi the two tails"** Matatabi said with what looked like a giant smirk on his face. **" I am only here to lend you chakra when you need it if you die I die got it punk now leave and don't comeback unless you need some chakra"** _Matatabi said laughing._

Jay woke up in his own bed with a wet towel over his head and a bowl of soup next to him he looked at the time 2:56 pm he sighed the day is almost over . He wondered where he was why was he there why will the beast die if he died he decided to look all those questions up another day.

 **A/N: Sorry haven't posted in a while and I haven't been sticking with my stories I like this one though hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
